Over my head
by Jess Hawthorne
Summary: 1460 dias depois... o que você quer de mim, afinal? ATUALIZADA
**And suddenly I become a part of your past**

 **I'm becoming the part that don't last**

"Senhor Hawthorne, tem uma moça no telefone. Ela não quis se identificar", disse-lhe Selma, sua governanta. Selma tinha cerca de 50 anos de idade e não tinha filhos - todos morreram na guerra muito jovens. Afeiçoou-se a Gale - ele lembrava muito um dos seus - e quando Hazelle resolveu voltar ao 12 com as crianças, ela foi a única companhia que lhe restou. Aceitou o emprego de bom grado. Gale não ficou chateado com sua mãe, sabia bem demais que no 2 ela não se sentia bem e por isso, ele mesmo lhe deu a ideia de voltar pra casa. Posy chorou muito, mas Rory e Vick entenderam o motivo do não retorno de Gale: Katniss _Mellark_.

"Não precisa me chamar de senhor, por favor. Peça que retorne em 30 minutos, sim?" ele não conseguia se acostumar com esse tratamento. Soldado era o que mais lhe agradava, mas não tinha mais sentido ser chamado assim. Agora ele era o Analista de Inteligência de Panem, um cargo que demorou muito para aceitar. Guerras não duram pra sempre, mas a sua _particular_ parecia não ter sossego. Desde que se mudara, suas breves aparições na televisão lhe renderam muitas admiradoras. Belas, não tão belas, ricas ou nem tanto, elas lhe mandavam cartas e algumas conseguiam seu número. Quase se sentia como Finnick, às vezes. Muitas acabavam em sua cama, isso era verdade. Mas nenhuma por muito tempo. Pegou o jornal que Selma havia deixado sobre seu criado mudo. Na primeira página, uma foto de um casal parecia brilhar, com uma rachadura no meio. Parecia ser uma fofoca muito importante, mas ainda não via o sentido de uma história dessas ganhar a primeira capa. Entretenimento torto, esse. Bem, uma sociedade que se acostumou a transformar crianças em gladiadores... isso não é nada em comparação.

Hoje, particularmente hoje, sentia-se um pouco solitário. Talvez trouxesse alguém para casa, por isso não descartou por inteiro o telefonema anônimo. _Além do mais, essa cama está grande demais pra mim._

"Ela disse que é urgente. Diz ser sua amiga", a voz de Selma pareceu muito distante por um momento. Sua mente trabalhou rápido e sentiu um calor repentino no peito. _Será que?_

Puxou a ligação em seu telefone no quarto. "Obrigado, Selma. Atenderei aqui" a governanta desligou. Ele colou o telefone na orelha. A voz de Katniss era contida, quase um sussuro.

 **I wish you were a stranger I could disengage**

"Gale? Está aí? Eu -"

"Estou" sua voz saiu mais formal do que esperava. Não era justo, depois de quase 4 anos, ela aparecer assim. Mesmo que por telefone. Esperou por muito tempo uma notícia dela. Ele não apareceu em seu casamento, seria tortuoso demais. "Como está?"

"Com saudades", Gale sentiu o coração apertar um pouco. Com saudades _dele_? O que será que estava acontecendo? _Merda._

"Como vai Peeta?", jogou-lhe o marido na cara, para ver se ela prestava um pouco de atenção no que estava dizendo. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, tão cansado.

"Eu preciso te ver", ela ignorou completamente sua pergunta. Um misto de raiva e curiosidade apareceu em sua voz. "Para quê? Não é como se você se importasse comigo, Katniss. Deixou muito claro quando fui vê-la, depois -" não, não poderia lembrar-lhe da morte de Prim dessa forma. "Depois de tudo", disse, finalmente.

"Estou indo para o 2 agora e mesmo que você diga que não quer, eu vou. Não suporto mais essa situação", Katniss falou tudo muito rápido e desligou.

Ainda com o telefone na orelha, Gale processou o que tinha ouvido. _Ela está vindo. Qual é a razão disso?_

Olhou fixamente para o jornal em sua mão. Agora pôde ler a notícia com clareza. Em letras negras, grandes, o título:

 _AMANTES DESAFORTUNADOS EM CRISE? PEETA É VISTO COM MULHER MISTERIOSA! Mais detalhes na página 5._

* * *

 **I'm losing you and its effortless**

"Katniss, me diga o que está acontecendo. Eu não sei de onde você tirou essa história!"

A voz de Peeta, furiosa, adentrou seus ouvidos mesmo que ela não quisesse ouvir. Tinha lido a matéria toda do Jornal do 12, a seção de fofocas estava _em chamas_. Uma foto dos dois, provavelmente do tour da Vitória, tinha sido colocada na capa, com uma rachadura desenhada no meio, simbolizando uma possível separação. E por mais que Katniss não quisesse acreditar, as muitas fotos que foram tiradas de Peeta com a tal mulher misteriosa, ocupavam metade da página 5 e pareciam registrar algum momento _muito_ íntimo entre ele e a moça. A blusa dele colocada delicadamente sobre os ombros dele, o sorriso doce que Katniss achava que ele usava só pra ela estava lá, uma carícia no rosto dela. O pior era que Katniss conhecia aquele rosto.

Peeta tinha sido visto saindo da casa de Delly. Delly, a menina boba de cabelos amarelos que costumava dizer aos outros que ele era seu irmão, aquela que tinha sido selecionada para ajudar a recuperá-lo do assalto, quem a defendia e admirava - como tinha dito a ela no 13, há anos atrás. Seu _marido_ tinha sido visto saindo da casa _dela_ , depois de um passeio noturno onde só haviam os dois. As fotos mostravam que ele tinha entrado na residência e só saiu depois de 1 hora. Tempo suficiente para que Katniss imaginasse as piores coisas possíveis. _Traição_. Um dos primeiros sentimentos que teve por Peeta, em seus primeiros Games.

Os cabelos de Delly continuavam encaracolados, mas ela havia conseguido mudar um pouco a cor e agora seus fios estavam dourados. Não parecia velha como no 13, agora seu corpo tinha curvas e seu rosto tinha uma doçura sem igual. Ela irradiava um brilho _perolado_ , algo precioso. Já tinha encontrado-a várias vezes pelo distrito. Comprando tecidos, sempre com um cesto de flores. Agora que a maioria das pessoas nascidas no 12 tinham voltado para casa, Katniss quase reconhecia a vizinhança como aquela antes dos primeiros Games. Delly era sua vizinha e parecia se importar com seu bem estar. Só de pensar que Peeta poderia ter sim sentido _algo_ por ela, o coração de Katniss apertava duas vezes. Uma por ver que Peeta talvez poderia ser feliz com outra mulher. E a segunda: não ter Gale por perto há tanto tempo.

Perdida em devaneios, a voz do _marido_ veio de muito longe. Sentada na cama, com o jornal nas mãos e os olhos secos, ela apenas o observava gesticulando em sua frente. Peeta desceu o corpo sobre seu joelho direito, procurando ficar mais próximo dela. Katniss não derramaria uma lágrima, estava decidida. Ele continuava a falar, vendo que ela não esboçava nenhuma reação. Seu semblante mostrou-se preocupado.  
"Fale comigo, por favor, me escuta...", Peeta aproximou-se e tomou uma mão fria dela nas suas. Ela não ofereceu resistência. Beijou-a e plantou seus olhos azuis - como o mar, o céu, algum tipo de cor do paraíso - nos cinzentos dela e continuou. "Eu não sei o que estão querendo com isso, eu nunca te trairia. Você sabe. Você sabe que é minha vida inteira."

"Eu preciso sair", ela falou de repente. Peeta levantou levemente as sobrancelhas e perguntou, confuso com o rumo da conversa - ou monólogo, como estava parecendo.

"Agora? Mas você não quer saber o -"

"Eu só preciso sair, não quero saber de nada agora. Vou no 2. Não me espere", ela levantou de um salto, foi até o guarda-roupa e começou a colocar alguns pertences em uma mala com desnecessária violência. Estava cansada, cansada daquela vida, daquele distrito sem irmã e mãe, só aturando _paparazzis_ por todo lado e agora com essa sombra acima deles. _Será que ele seria capaz de me trair? Não posso acreditar._ E a única pessoa que ela poderia falar era Gale. E há tanto tempo não se viam. Ele nem sequer entrou em contato com ela, nem depois que sua família tinha retornado ao 12. Hazelle lhe disse que ele trabalhava muito e dormia pouco, estava fumando e bebia de vez em quando. Katniss sentiu que precisava vê-lo de qualquer jeito, saber como estava, dos seus vícios e saber se ele ainda a amava de alguma forma. _Ele não vai me ignorar. Não pode._

 **Everyone knows I'm in o** **ver my head**

"Você desconfia que estou te traindo e vai atrás de Gale para quê, exatamente?", a voz gélida de Peeta a atravessou assim que ela já estava na porta. Virou-se e deparou com uma expressão quase furiosa que não era própria dele. Não gostava de vê-lo assim, lembrava muito seus tempos sombrios, depois do sequestro e tortura que sofreu. Mas estava muito preocupada com si mesma do que com ele, no momento.

"Não sei, talvez o mesmo que você quando saiu com Delly!", não se conteve e acabou gritando com ele, os olhos úmidos denunciando que o boato a atingira em cheio. Puxou a mala e saiu do quarto, decidida a ir ao 2. Pensou que Peeta a seguiria ou falaria mais alguma coisa, tentaria se defender da acusação, mas ele nada fez. Viu de relance o corpo dele caindo na cama, enquanto ele soltava um muxoxo de impaciência. Peeta fechou os olhos e sequer tentou impedi-la de ir. O coração de Katniss apertava cada vez mais. Pegou o telefone e discou. As mãos tremiam só de pensar em ouvir a voz dele. _Atenda, atenda, atenda._ O telefone tocou duas vezes e uma voz feminina atendeu. Tinha o timbre suave que lembrava a voz de sua mãe.

"Residência Hawthorne, bom dia!"

"Oi, eu gostaria de falar com Gale. Diga que é uma amiga, por favor", os dedos tremiam tanto que ela pensou que derrubaria o telefone. "É urgente... por favor."

Passaram-se poucos minutos que pareciam eternos. Só de ouvi-lo, o coração pulou dez vezes. Ele parecia tão sério, formal demais. A notícia da suposta traição de Peeta provavelmente chegara em seus ouvidos. Talvez ele achasse bem feito, já que ela acabou casando com ele. E mal lhe disse que sentia saudades, ele já retrucou com frieza. Desistiu de argumentar com ele - nem sequer começara - e apenas lhe avisou que estava a caminho. Desligou sem uma resposta. _Que me impeça de entrar, então._ Mas no fundo do coração, Katniss sentia medo de ser rejeitada por ele. Mas não pensou muito, ou acabaria desistindo. Saiu batendo a porta, mas não antes de ouvir a voz embargada de Peeta e, finalmente, derramar uma lágrima.

"Sempre."

* * *

Oi, atualizei o capítulo! Até o fim da semana termino, assim espero.  
Eu amo G/K, mas P/K é muito amor, queria encontrar um Peeta na minha vida, haha.  
Reviews?  
Obrigada!


End file.
